


Audition

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars AUs [24]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - High School, Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Crushes, Hux is Not Nice, M/M, Pre-Slash, Singer Ben Solo, Student Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: An audition, and an opportunity.





	Audition

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
The garage was the perfect spot for the Knights of Ren to start practicing. Ben couldn’t help but be relieved to actually be home. At least Dad didn’t seem to mind the music too much — although he did say to Ben, “Aren’t you gonna be tired tomorrow?”

  
Right now, they were practicing for the audition, and Ben was trying to focus on the audition, but his thoughts kept drifting to Poe Dameron. Poe had actually said hello to him, outside school! Imagine that. And to think that Hux said that someone like Poe was too stuck-up to give Ben the time of day…

  
“Ben?” Phasma said. “Earth to Ben.”

  
“Right. Right. Concert.”

  
Phasma sighed. “Your brain’s in Dameron-land, isn’t it?”

  
“No, it’s not.”

  
“You like him. And you’re too chicken to just ask.”

  
“Like Dameron would give him the time of day.” Hux, this time.

  
“Shut up, Armie,” Phasma said. She turned back to Ben. “Really, Ben, why don’t you just ask him to the audition? Or just ask him out? I mean, it’s better than you moping over him.”

  
“I don’t mope.”

  
Phasma sighed. “If you say so.”

  
***

  
It was after school that Ben was in a bad mood. It didn’t help that Mr. Windu and he had gotten into more than a bit of a verbal altercation and he had to spend time in detention. Even getting out, he bumped into someone, and was more than about to tell off whoever bumped into him — only for his heart to flutter when he saw it was Poe.

  
“Hi,” he mumbled as he gathered his books.

  
“Hi,” Poe said. He was smiling, and Ben couldn’t help but think he looked even more beautiful when he did. “You okay?”

  
“Fine. Bad day.”

  
“Sorry to hear that.”

  
“S’all right. D’you…do you want to come to my band’s audition?”

  
“No problem.” Poe smiled as he spoke. “You know, I’ve heard that you’re a really good singer, Ben.”

  
“I had practice.”

  
“I look forward to seeing you.” Then, as a car pulled up, “That’s my ride. See you tomorrow, Ben!”

  
“See you tomorrow.”

  
And even walking away, Ben couldn’t help but feel that at least in one regard, his day had turned around.


End file.
